


Grown-Up Stories

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kinky Married people are Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 2:Reading under the Christmas tree.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Grown-Up Stories

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 2: [Reading under the Christmas tree](https://imgur.com/leQmOUR). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Grown-Up Stories

~

“…and that,” said Lily Luna, closing the book, “is the story of ‘The Wizard and the Hopping Pot’.” 

“But, Mummy,” said Narcissa Molly. “Why did the wizard’s son hate Muggles? We like Muggles!”

Lily smiled. “We like Muggles now that they know we’re real and they’ve come to accept us. But back in the old days, Muggles were afraid of us.” 

“Why?” asked James Lucius, his eyes wide.

“Because Muggles don’t have magic, and they often fear what they don’t understand.” 

“Why don’t they fear us anymore?” asked Narcissa. 

Lily smiled. “Your grandads did them a huge favour. They got rid of a bad man who was leading the Muggles in America astray.” 

Narcissa’s eyes went big. “The orange menace!” she whispered. 

“The very same,” said Lily, sitting up and kissing them both. “Now, it’s getting late, and you need to be in your pyjamas by the time your daddy gets home, so—” 

“Daddy!” cried James. Scrambling to his feet, he toddled over to Scorpius, who scooped him up, swinging him into the air. 

“Here’s my big boy,” said Scorpius as James giggled. 

Narcissa ran over to him, too, and hugged his leg. “Daddy, Daddy, we missed you!” 

“And I missed you, too, Angel.” Balancing James on his hip, Scorpius leaned down and hugged Narcissa. “Were you both good for Mummy?” 

“Oh yes, Daddy!” Narcissa tugged on Scorpius’ hand. “Mummy read us a story about the hopping pot.” 

“Did she?” Scorpius grinned at Lily. “Maybe your mummy will read me a story later.” 

“Can I hear that story, too?” asked Narcissa. 

Scorpius shot Lily a wink. “It’ll be a grown-up story, Angel, so I’m afraid not.”

“I wanna hear a grown-up story!” Narcissa cried, stamping her foot. 

Lily raised an eyebrow at Scorpius. “When you’re older, you’ll find someone to tell you your own grown-up stories,” she said. 

“Like when I’m fifteen?” Narcissa asked. 

“More like when you’re thirty,” Scorpius muttered. “And even then, maybe not.” 

Clearing her throat warningly, Lily walked over to Scorpius and took James, setting him on the floor. “That’s enough. Come on, you two, time to wash up and get ready for bed. Narcissa, you take James.” When Narcissa hesitated, Lily pursed her lips and said, “Father Christmas only likes good children. You do want there to be presents under the tree this year, don’t you?” 

Narcissa nodded quickly, and though she was still pouting, she quickly left with James in tow. 

Lily turned to look at Scorpius. “Really? In front of the children?” 

Scorpius grinned. “They’ll have to know the facts of life sometime.” Sliding his arms around her waist, he kissed her. “Plus, I’m pretty sure Narcissa already knows Mummy and Daddy like _naked wrestling_.” 

Lily groaned, burying her face in Scorpius’ shoulder. “I can’t believe you told her that!” 

“She walked in on us. What was I supposed to tell her?” Scorpius asked softly. “That I was telling you a story? Naked?” 

“Shut up.” Lily smacked his shoulder. “Arse.” 

“You like my arse.” Scorpius leaned close, whispering, “In fact, maybe I’ll let you peg me tonight.” 

Lily’s breath caught. “Really?” 

“Mmhm.” Scorpius drew back, his smirk wicked. “Why the surprise? You know I love it when you fu—”

“All done, Mummy!” declared Narcissa. 

Lily almost groaned. Sliding out of Scorpius’ arms, she turned around, pasting a smile on her face. “Great job, Angel. Now go on upstairs, and Daddy will be right there to kiss you goodnight.” 

“Okay! Night, Mummy!” Narcissa ran up the stairs. 

“And what are you going to be doing while I kiss them goodnight?” asked Scorpius. 

Lily smirked. “What do you think?” She fondled his bum. “Oiling up the double-sided dildo.” 

Scorpius moaned. “You, Mrs Malfoy, tell the best stories.” 

~


End file.
